The choice to change
by yuna3778
Summary: Lorsque Drago apprend une terrible nouvelle, il est confronté à choisir entre deux options. Parfois la vie nous amène à faire des choix, à prendre une décision qui pourrait changer à jamais le cours de notre existence. Reprend en grande partie le tome 7. Slash HPDM.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour. Voici une nouvelle fanfiction basée sur l'univers carrément démentiel et féérique d'Harry Potter.**

 **Je pensais écrire un one shot et puis au final, j'ai eu plus d'inspiration que je le pensais. Donc j'ai décidé de fractionner mon histoire en plusieurs parties pour que ça soit peut être plus agréable à lire pour vous.**

 **L'histoire est une déviation qui commence à la fin** _ **Prince de sang mêlé**_ **. Vous remarquerez vite que je n'ai pas respecté la trame du tome 6 pour le déroulement de l'intrigue mais si certaines choses vous chiffonnent, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions.**

 **Pairing : Drarry of course.**

 **Disclaimer : La grande, la magnifique, la si célèbre JKR possède évidemment les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter.**

 **Je remercie ma beta Mystigry d'avoir pris le temps de me relire et de me corriger!**

 **Merci de me lire et d'avance merci à ceux qui posteront un commentaire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

The choice to change

Potter avait toujours été à mes yeux une sorte d'opposé. Un reflet ébréché parfaitement éloigné de ma propre image. Des physiques différents, des caractères différents, une éducation, des amis, des centres d'intérêts irrémédiablement différents.

Et pourtant, dès notre première rencontre chez cette vieille Guipure, j'avais senti chez ce gamin aux cheveux hirsutes et aux immenses lunettes hideuses quelque chose d'intriguant. C'avait été presque évident ! Comme si le destin ou Merlin sait quoi avait mis le Survivant sur ma route afin que ma vie prenne un sens nouveau.

A l'époque, je n'avais pas encore compris l'importance de cette rencontre et me doutais encore moins de la rivalité presque épique qui allait rythmer notre quotidien à Poudlard.

C'était primordial qu'il me regarde. Indispensable qu'il m'adresse la parole. Presque nécessaire que ses pensées soient dirigées vers moi.

Bref, c'était logique, Potter et moi étions deux pièces d'un même puzzle. Parfaitement différents l'un de l'autre mais s'emboitant néanmoins pour une raison étrange afin de former un ensemble tout aussi bizarre.

Cependant n'allez pas vous imaginer qu'il m'ait été facile de comprendre et surtout d'accepter ce fait. A vrai dire, il m'avait fallu six ans et une guerre pour m'en rendre compte.

Je pouvais encore entendre les paroles de ce vieux timbré de Dumbledore lorsque Severus m'avait amené il y a plusieurs mois dans son bureau en pleine nuit.

Cette nuit où tout avait commencé…

Flash Back

Être tiré de mon sommeil que je considérais comme amplement mérité et trainé dans les couloirs froids et humides de l'école en pleine nuit par mon parrain qui restait ostensiblement silencieux m'avait mis, je dois l'avouer, les nerfs légèrement en pelotes.

Mais lorsque mon estimé professeur de potion me fit grimper quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon du moins estimé Directeur, mon humeur devint carrément massacrante.

Qu'avais-je encore fait qui nécessite qu'on me tire de mon lit si chaud, si douillet, si loin à présent… ?

Je manquai de trébucher en ratant la dernière marche et entendis Severus soupirer devant moi alors qu'il frappait à la lourde porte en bois.

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu m'amènes ici à cette heure ? demandais-je avec agacement.

Encore une fois, il m'ignora et s'effaça pour me laisser entrer. Derrière son bureau Dumbledore griffonnait sur un vieux parchemin sans même relever la tête vers nous lorsque Severus et moi nous avançâmes jusqu'à lui.

Ses longs doigts fins et ridés tenaient fermement une longue plume blanche qui se balançait alors que l'élégante écriture s'imprimait sur le papier jaunis.

J'observais d'un air vague et sans doute encore endormi cette main qui s'agitait rapidement quand mon parrain toussota faisant finalement relever le menton du vieil homme dans notre direction.

\- Oh, bonsoir Drago. Vous avez fait vite à ce que je vois, fit-il comme s'il ne nous avait pas entendus entrer. Je suis vraiment navré d'avoir du te tirer du lit à une heure si tardive mais ce que je dois te dire est important et ne pouvait attendre, m'expliqua-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Il m'invita à m'asseoir en me désignant le siège face à lui et je m'y laissais tomber en ayant la désagréable sensation qu'un nœud se formait dans mon estomac.

Je savais que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas me plaire.

\- Tu es peut-être au courant qu'à l'heure où je te parle, Lord Voldemort est en train de rassembler le plus de fidèles possible dans le but de former une armée.

Oui, évidemment. Il ne m'apprenait rien à ce sujet étant donné que mon père, fervent partisan du Lord, avait été l'un des premiers à le rejoindre.

J'acquiesçais donc silencieusement en ayant la dérangeante impression qu'une sueur froide me recouvrait lentement la nuque et le dos.

\- Maintenant que la plupart de ses anciens disciples l'ont rejoint, il cherche à s'en faire de nouveaux, poursuivit-il, et le premier en tête de liste c'est toi Drago.

De nouveau, il n'y avait rien de surprenant. Moi-même je me doutais de ce qui m'attendait mais c'était autre chose de l'entendre à haute voix. Penser que cet abominable face de serpent avait fait savoir qu'il envisageait sérieusement de faire de moi l'un de ses nouveaux pions me fit monter la bile jusque dans la gorge.

Je fermais les yeux et eu du mal à déglutir en comprenant ce que ça signifiait. J'imaginais déjà cet ignoble tatouage imprimé à tout jamais dans la peau de mon bras et un long frisson me parcouru de la tête aux pieds.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis l'air grave sur les traits de mon parrain qui était sans nul doute celui qui avait transmis l'information. Peut-être avait-il songé à la même chose que moi.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de tout ça, me demanda Dumbledore au bout d'un moment me laissant sans doute le temps d'avaler la pilule.

Mon regard se tourna vers lui et je ne pu me retenir de rire amèrement.

Que s'imaginait-il ? Que je pouvais aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui disant que la proposition était tentante mais que je préférais laisser la place à un autre ?

\- Ce que j'en pense ? Sérieusement vous croyez seulement que j'ai le choix ?

\- Bien sûr que tu as le choix Drago. C'est ta vie, tes décisions. Tu ne dois pas songer à ce que voudraient tes parents ou même moi mais à ce que toi tu veux.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce que je veux, tout le monde s'en fiche, répliquais-je sur un ton ironique. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette histoire.

Je sentais la colère et la peur s'emparer de moi. J'avais envie de prendre n'importe quoi dans cette pièce et de le fracasser contre un mur.

\- Mais vous voulez que je vous dise ce que j'en pense ? Non je ne veux pas devenir l'un de ses larbins, je ne veux pas être sous ses ordres et forcé de réaliser la moindre de ses volontés, je ne veux pas de cette horrible marque sur le bras qui me rappellera à jamais que j'ai été lâche !

Je me laissais emporter par toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en moi sans me rendre compte que je m'étais levé et que je m'appuyais sur le bureau du directeur, ni que Severus s'était rapproché et avait posé sa main sur mon épaule.

\- Mais je ne veux pas mourir, soufflais-je d'une voix faible.

Le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, j'observais Dumbledore qui hocha la tête.

\- Alors j'ai une proposition à te faire.

Flash Back

De retour dans ma chambre, je n'avais pas su me rendormir. Il ne m'avait même pas fallu plus d'une heure pour me décider mais je n'avais cessé de m'interroger sur les répercutions que cela allait entrainer dans ma vie.

Je savais qu'à la fin de l'année, je quitterais l'école mais ne rentrerais pas chez moi. Dumbledore m'avait expliqué que j'allais être sous la surveillance et la protection de l'Ordre du Phoenix et qu'il me serait alors impossible d'entrer en contact avec mes parents, si tant est qu'ils aient envie de communiquer avec leur paria de fils qui changeait de camp pour sauver sa peau.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de glorieux derrière ce choix. Je n'avais pas soudainement décidé de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin. Je voulais seulement être libre et pouvoir respirer sans me sentir oppresser par le poids des responsabilités familiales, par ce fardeau que mon père avait commencé à me léguer en m'incitant à rejoindre officiellement les Mangemorts et à prouver ma valeur.

Etant alors majeur, j'avais donc été emmené quelques mois plus tard au quartier général de l'Ordre où j'avais vécu parmi ceux que j'avais longtemps dénigré et qui contre toute attende m'avaient laissé le bénéfice du doute et accueilli sans rien exigé de moi si ce n'est une confiance mutuelle.

Si les parents Weasley, Lupin et certains Aurors que je ne connaissais que de nom avaient plus ou moins accepté ma présence, le trio d'or s'étaient montré plus sceptique et méfiant à mon égard ce que je ne pouvais leur reprocher étant donné que je leur avais régulièrement pourri la vie.

Je dois avouer qu'au début j'étais loin de faire preuve de courtoisie mais, lorsque la guerre avait éclatée et qu'on apprenait tous les jours que les Mangemorts pillaient, brulaient, enlevaient des moldus, des sorciers et parfois même des familles entières, je m'étais surpris à réfléchir et à éprouver un minimum de reconnaissance.

Je n'étais pas devenu du jour au lendemain un allié fiable ni même un ami mais mon léger changement de comportement m'avait permis de trouver lentement ma place.

D'un commun accord sans même nous concerter, le Survivant, ses deux amis et moi avions même cessé de nous quereller. Le climat autour de nous était tellement chaotique que nous avions chacun réalisé l'importance de se garder en vie les uns les autres.

Et puis un soir, Potter m'avait ouvert une porte que j'avais accepté de franchir.

Flash Back

J'étais assis depuis un moment dans cette pièce uniquement éclairée par un _lumos_ qui faisait scintiller le bout de ma baguette posée à côté de moi.

Mon regard passait encore et encore d'un visage à l'autre, retenant par cœur les noms de ceux qui figuraient sur la vieille fresque représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black.

 _Cygnus, Lucretia, Regulus, Andromeda, Sirius, Belatrix, Narcissa,…_

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il était resté là à m'observer en silence avant de décider de se manifester.

\- Pas moyen de dormir Malfoy ?

Je me tournais vers lui, surpris de le trouver là en pleine nuit. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son visage partiellement dans l'ombre.

\- Je te retourne la question Potter, dis-je en le regardant s'avancer lentement.

Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient pourtant de son épuisement mais je savais que contrairement à moi, Potter ne souffrait pas d'insomnie mais de cauchemars. Je l'avais déjà entendu gesticuler dans son lit comme s'il se débâtait face à une force invisible avant de se réveiller, essoufflé et en sueur.

Sans doute avait-il du en affronter encore un cette nuit.

Ignorant ma question, il s'installa à un mètre de moi contre l'un des murs de la pièce.

Il inspecta à son tour la peinture, ses yeux s'arrêtant un instant sur la tâche noircie où figurait anciennement son parrain.

Nous restâmes là sans parler pendant de longues minutes ce qui semblait assez étrange quand on savait qu'à une époque nous ne savions pas passer l'un à côté de l'autre sans s'échanger des insultes.

J'écoutais le bruit de nos respirations, le grincement du vieux plancher en bois, le vent qui s'infiltrait dans la maison en sifflant.

\- La dernière fois que je suis venu ici c'était avec Sirius, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment qui me sembla avoir duré une éternité. Depuis, j'évite cette partie de la maison mais en voyant la lumière j'ai cru que...

Je tournais les yeux vers lui. Les siens semblaient fixer un point dans le vide. Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et secoua la tête comme s'il avait failli prononcer une bêtise.

\- J'étais inquiet parce que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler ma colère, reprit-il. Je lui ai dit que j'avais peur que tout ce que m'avait fait Voldemort puisse déteindre sur moi, que je ne voulais pas devenir une mauvaise personne.

Ses doigts jouaient distraitement avec sa baguette, la faisant tournoyer de gauche à droite tandis que son regard restait toujours perdu dans le vague.

\- Il m'a expliqué qu'il n'y avait pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises personnes mais qu'il y avait en chacun de nous une part de lumière et de ténèbres et que c'était ce qu'on décidait de montrer par nos actes qui comptait.

Il inspira et releva les yeux vers moi.

Ses yeux, si grands, si verts, si intenses. Je n'arrivais plus à détourner les miens.

\- Quand on m'a prévenu que tu avais rejoins l'Ordre, j'ai cru que c'était une blague et puis j'ai repensé aux paroles de Sirius et…

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Potter ? l'interrompis-je. Je n'ai jamais été sympa avec toi et si je comprends bien tu es en train de me dire que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que j'en ai l'air.

\- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que même le plus Serpentard des Serpentards peut avoir une part de Gryffondor et que tu en es l'exemple. Tu as fait preuve de courage et c'est quelque chose que je respecte.

\- Du courage ? répétais-je sur un ton ironique. Si j'avais été courageux j'aurais affronté mon père en lui disant d'aller se faire voir et par la même occasion j'aurais glissé au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il pouvait se mettre mon allégeance bien profond. A la place j'ai décidé de me terrer ici à attendre. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de courageux là dedans Potter.

Il m'observa sans ciller et je cru un instant qu'il réalisait l'absurdité de ses propos.

J'avais du mal à croire que mon ennemi de toujours ait pu me faire une sorte de compliment. Ses nuits blanches jouaient apparemment plus que je le pensais sur son état mental. Peut-être devais-je lui proposer une potion pour un sommeil sans rêves.

\- Si c'est ce que tu penses très bien mais moi je conserve mon opinion sur le sujet et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à penser de la sorte.

Je soupirai. C'est qu'il était obstiné en plus le bougre !

\- Et bien vous êtes nombreux dans cette maison à devoir consulter.

Il sourit, ayant sans doute pris ma remarque pour une plaisanterie et je remarquais qu'au fond je n'y avais pas mis ce ton acerbe que je lui réservais habituellement.

Etais-je réellement en train de discuter normalement avec Potter ?

\- Et puis, un Serpentard avec une part de Gryffondor. Franchement, tu t'écoutes parler ?

\- Oh ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça tu sais, me répondit-il en riant franchement à présent. J'ai moi-même failli être à Serpentard, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Quoi ?! m'écriais-je sans me rendre compte que ma voix résonna dans la pièce.

\- Chuuut, tu vas réveiller toute la maison, s'écria-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond, guettant l'éventuel bruit d'un sommier grinçant.

Mais apparemment, en dehors de nous deux, tout le monde semblait paisiblement endormi.

\- Tu te fiches de moi Potter ? repris-je en chuchotant.

J'étais à présent totalement tourné vers lui à la fois intrigué mais pas dupe pour autant. J'étais certain qu'il allait m'annoncer d'une minute à l'autre qu'il s'agissait d'une blague pour tenter d'avoir encore une fois le dernier mot sur moi mais il conserva son petit sourire en coin et haussa simplement les épaules comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était parfaitement normal.

\- Mais enfin…comment… je veux dire ce n'est pas possible, il n'y a pas plus Gryffondor que toi si ce n'est Goddric lui-même.

Il rit à nouveau et l'espace d'un instant je réalisais que Potter n'avait jamais rit en ma présence. Ce n'était pas un rire aigu ou ridicule mais un son plutôt agréable à entendre.

\- Et bien d'après le Choixpeau ce n'est pas le cas. Il a longtemps hésité et peut-être que je serais à Serpentard à l'heure actuelle si je ne l'avais pas supplié de ne pas m'y envoyer.

Son regard se riva de nouveau au mien et la couleur de ses yeux me fit penser à celle de ma maison. Je l'imaginais alors portant la même cravate que moi, le même blason, côtoyant la salle commune dans les cachots et peut être même mon dortoir.

Comme cela aurait été…étrange.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Peut-être que Dumbledore s'en doutait mais même Hermione et Ron l'ignorent.

Pour être honnête, j'étais surpris que Potter me fasse de telles confidences. Et bien que ce fût flatteur, mon orgueil en prit néanmoins un coup. Était-ce à ce point horrible de s'imaginer dans une autre maison que Gryffondor pour que Môssieur n'ait même pas daigné en parler à ses deux meilleurs amis ?

\- Qu'y aurait-il eu de mal à ça ? Après tout être à Serpentard n'est pas une tare que je sache, répliquais-je d'un ton morne.

\- Non c'est vrai, vous avez pas mal de défauts mais aussi vos qualités je dois l'admettre, avoua-t-il. Seulement, à l'époque je ne connaissais rien à la magie et encore moins à Poudlard. Tout ce que je savais c'était que Voldemort était un ancien Serpentard. Etant donné qu'il est l'assassin de mes parents, je n'avais pas envie d'être lié à lui d'une quelconque façon.

C'était logique et en même temps parfaitement inutile quand on savait qu'il portait sur son front une trace indélébile que lui avait infligé le Seigneur des Ténèbres le soir même où il avait tué Lily et James Potter.

Mon regard se posa furtivement sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait le front du survivant.

Moi qui avais presque eu envie de vomir en visualisant la marque des ténèbres sur mon bras avais du mal à imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Potter quand il apercevait le souvenir de la mort de ses parents à jamais gravé dans sa chair par la main de leur meurtrier.

\- Et puis, je venais de refuser ta poignée de main, je me voyais mal intégrer ta maison alors que je venais de me mettre à dos le futur prince des Serpentards, poursuivit-il d'un ton railleur, ne s'étant apparemment pas rendu compte de mon égarement.

\- Aaah cette fameuse poignée de mains, soufflais-je en repensant avec mélancolie à notre premier soir au sain du vieux château Ecossais, quand j'y repense, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si tu l'avais acceptée.

\- Les choses seraient sans doute bien différentes, c'est certain.

Au dessus de nos têtes un lit grinça et nous nous tûmes, écoutant attentivement l'un des occupants de la maison se retourner sur sa couche.

\- De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance, reprit-il lorsque le silence fût à nouveau là. Dumbledore n'étant plus là, nous ne retournerons sans doute pas à Poudlard. Il n'y a aucune prophétie sur l'issue de cette guerre et malheureusement elle n'a pas bien commencée pour nous, fit-il d'un air dépité.

Ma foi, je ne pouvais pas le contredire. Encore aujourd'hui nous avions appris par le biais de quelques informateurs que la boutique Fleury et Bott avait été saccagé, certains bouquins ayant été brulés, et que la vieille libraire avait été brutalisée pour avoir osé trahir son sang en vendant des livres sur l'étude des moldus.

Et les choses ne pouvaient aller qu'en s'empirant si le ministère n'intervenait pas. Personne ne semblait prendre de décisions et même si nous avions l'Ordre, qu'est-ce qu'une poignée d'hommes et surtout d'adolescents, pouvait faire contre une armée de Mangemorts ?

De ce fait, les gens vivaient dans l'attente et dans la peur, cessant de penser au futur et de faire des projets. Beaucoup restaient la plupart du temps cloitrés chez eux, d'autres fuyaient à l'étranger dans l'espoir vain que les conflits ne les rattraperaient pas.

Je poussais un soupir las à mon tour et observais Potter qui semblait partager les mêmes sombres pensées. Cela devait être encore plus pénible pour lui vu que son titre de survivant le désignait aux yeux de bon nombre de sorciers comme étant celui qui les sauverait. Ca faisait beaucoup à supporter pour une seule personne.

\- Et bien dans ce cas, vu que nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il adviendra de nous, qu'il n'y aura peut-être plus d'école, de Gryffondor contre Serpentard, pourquoi ne le découvririons-nous pas ?

Automatiquement, sans doute avant que ma raison ne prenne conscience de ce que j'étais en train de faire, je levais la main paume ouverte dans sa direction.

Ses yeux auparavant tristes, s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Il observa ma main sans bouger tandis que j'avais cessé de respirer.

Inconsciemment, je me revis six ans plus tôt dans ce couloir au dessus du vieil escalier en pierre dans la même position, arborant fièrement un air hautain plein de supériorité made in Malfoy. Ce soir-là, Potter avait évalué ma main avec dédain avant de m'assener la première de ce qui allait devenir une longue série de répliques cinglantes.

Mon orgueil profondément touché – l'on ne refuse rien à un Malfoy – je m'étais alors décrété à moi-même que si je ne pouvais l'avoir comme ami, j'en ferais un ennemi qui allait amèrement regretter d'avoir rejeté mon offre.

Seulement, aujourd'hui Potter et moi avions changé et avions d'autres priorités que nos querelles infantiles.

Tout ce que nous avions jamais connu, notre avenir, notre vie, tout cela était en jeu et ce que je lui proposais n'était pas simplement mon amitié, c'était un nouveau commencement, la possibilité pour nous deux de faire un trait sur le passé et de découvrir vraiment la personne face à nous avant qu'il ne soit peut-être trop tard.

C'était peut-être surprenant venant de ma part mais même si la plupart des gens pensaient que je n'étais qu'un petit con snobinard, je n'étais cependant pas dépourvu de bon sens et quand on vivait des moments instables, même le plus intraitable des sorciers pouvait se remettre en question.

Un coup de vent pénétra dans la pièce nous faisant frissonner tous les deux. Ma baguette roula sur le sol et la faible lumière qui s'en échappait toujours fit danser les ombres sur nos visages.

Potter semblait réfléchir intensément, ses yeux me fixant comme si j'étais à la fois la chose la plus fascinante et étrange qu'il soit. Mon bras commençait à me faire mal à force d'être tendu bien droit face à moi si bien que s'il ne se décidait pas, j'étais certain qu'il allait se mettre à trembler.

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, je commençais cependant à hésiter, voir à regretter mon geste. Je sentais poindre la gêne de me faire à nouveau rejeter comme la première fois et une douleur sourde se réveiller en moi. Quand finalement, sa main surgit à son tour s'emparant de la mienne dans une poigne ferme.

Je restais pétrifié en découvrant sa peau chaude contre ma paume. Mon regard se baissa sur nos mains jointes comme si j'avais besoin d'une preuve visuelle pour réaliser que je ne rêvais pas.

Je sentis un long frisson remonter le long de mon dos jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux et un sentiment de légèreté prendre possession de moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'appréhendais sa réaction.

 _Il serre ma main_ , ne pouvais-je m'empêcher de penser bêtement.

Après toutes ces années à se vouer une haine sans limite, c'était irréel, invraisemblable même !

Ca pouvait paraitre ridicule. Une poignée de main pour beaucoup de personne était un geste plutôt anodin mais entre Potter et moi ça représentait beaucoup. Ca avait été le début de notre relation d'ennemis et annonçait maintenant les prémisses d'une toute nouvelle histoire.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous à plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, me voici avec le chapitre 2 qui reprend directement après le chapitre 1. Il est plus court que le précédent mais je le trouve chouette malgré tout. Il apporte encore un autre tournant dans la relation entre Drago et Harry et annonce aussi vraiment la trame de l'histoire. Vous comprendrez à la fin (si ce n'est pas déjà fait) où je vous embarque.**

 **Je voudrais remercier Kanade-Chin et caence de m'avoir laissé une review. Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu**

 **Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous de passer de bonnes fêtes et que du bonheur pour 2017.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après cela, Potter et moi avions chacun rejoint notre chambre sans un mot de peur de briser l'atmosphère étrangement bienfaisante de cette soirée. Depuis longtemps, j'avais réussi à trouver le sommeil, rêvant du survivant qui arborait fièrement les couleurs vert et argent des Serpentards.

La nuit suivante, je n'avais été surpris qu'à moitié de le voir me rejoindre dans cette même partie de la maison. Il avait hoché la tête dans ma direction et je lui avais rendu son salut alors qu'il s'asseyait contre le mur à mes côtés.

Ce petit rituel s'installa lentement et chaque soirs Potter descendait silencieusement pour me rejoindre.

Nous discutions parfois de banalités comme du Quidditch ou des derniers articles que les frères Weasley avaient mis en vente dans leur magasin, certaines fois, durant nos moments de nostalgie sans doute, nous repensions ensemble à Poudlard, à nos cours et nos professeurs et par moment nous abordions même le sujet de la guerre. Nous n'énoncions que très rarement le futur. Nos projets, nos désirs les plus fous n'étaient évoqués qu'à demi mot pour l'unique raison que nous n'avions aucune certitude de les voir se réaliser un jour.

Parfois aussi, nous ne parlions pas. Souvent, je l'entendais s'éveiller durant un cauchemar et son regard paraissait hanté lorsqu'il surgissait du couloir. Je restais alors simplement là afin qu'il sache que dans son malheur il n'était pas seul.

Rapidement, nos conversations nocturnes devinrent essentielles pour moi. Je décomptais chaque heure, chaque minute qui me séparait de ces réunions avec Potter et, plus les jours passaient plus je m'apercevais que cette nouvelle relation, bien qu'étrange, était ce qui me maintenait la tête hors de l'eau.

Même si de temps à autre, une part de moi se rappelait que c'était bizarre et que Potter et moi avions toujours été rivaux, que c'était la situation dangereuse qui nous avait rapprochés et qu'une fois que tout serait terminé cette amitié ne pourrait pas durer, lorsqu'il posait sur moi son regard émeraude, je me sentais apaisé et mes craintes fondaient comme neige au soleil.

Ce qui m'arrangeait aussi particulièrement, c'était qu'aucun membre de la maison ne semblait s'être rendu compte de ce qui se passait entre lui et moi ou si c'était le cas, personne n'avait fait de commentaires ou émit son opinion sur le sujet.

Les journées s'enchainèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du mois de juillet qui vit alors nos habitudes être soudainement chamboulées avec l'anniversaire de Potter et notre départ pour la demeure – taudis était un terme nettement plus approprié selon moi – des Weasley où nous devions célébrer le mariage de l'ainé de la famille.

Ce bouleversement dans notre quotidien sembla autant déplaire à Potter qu'à moi. Nous devions quitter l'atmosphère rassurante du square Grimmaurd où nous avions été jusqu'alors pleinement en sécurité pour aller publiquement festoyer au Terrier.

Autant envoyer une invitation aux Mangemorts en précisant, s'ils ne l'avaient pas encore déduis d'eux même, que le survivant serait l'un des invités d'honneur de la soirée…

Je m'étais cependant abstenu de faire un quelconque commentaire et avait docilement fait mes bagages avant de quitter les lieux avec Potter et ses amis, sous la protection de plusieurs Aurors, de Mr Weasley et de Lupin.

Arrivé au Terrier la tranquillité et l'intimité furent ce qui me manqua le plus. Je ne pouvais pas faire un pas devant l'autre sans croiser une épaisse tignasse rousse et le bruit omniprésent me donnait perpétuellement des envies de meurtre.

Mais au moins nous étions tous tellement débordés par les multiples tâches que nous donnait Mrs Weasley pour les préparatifs du mariage que nous ne voyions pas le temps passer et c'était éreinté que je sombrais le soir sur ma couchette de fortune.

Le jour du mariage, les invités étaient arrivés de partout dans le pays parfois même de l'étranger et j'avais été surpris de voir autant de monde faire le déplacement vu le climat dangereux dans lequel nous vivions.

Tout au long de la cérémonie, je m'étais senti observé par la moitié des invités - l'autre moitié s'étant évertué à m'éviter - et quand on ouvrit le bal, j'avais enfin trouvé le bon moment pour m'éclipser lorsque qu'était apparu au milieu de la tente le patronus de Kingsley annonçant dans un silence sinistre que le Ministère était tombé, Scrimgeour était mort et les Mangemorts arrivaient.

Le patronus s'était évaporé dans un amas de fumées blanchâtres nous murmurant de fuir quand un cri s'était fait entendre à l'autre bout de la tente et que la panique s'élevait dans la foule. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, s'agrippaient les uns aux autres en pleurant, transplanaient sans même se retourner et mon sang s'était glacé dans mes veines.

Il arrivait, mon père arrivait, je l'avais senti jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon être. Il venait pour moi, pour me punir de l'avoir trahi, lui ainsi que ma famille, mon nom, mon sang. Il allait me livrer à son maitre comme preuve de son éternelle allégeance sans aucun scrupule.

Tétanisé, je n'avais pas réalisé tout de suite qu'ils étaient déjà sur place, que les sorts fusaient autour de moi et que les cris avaient redoublés.

J'avais cligné des yeux plusieurs fois sans savoir quoi faire. Un sortilège avait sifflé vers moi et l'on m'avait écarté juste à temps avant de le recevoir de plein fouet. Tonks m'avait tiré derrière elle en répliquant avec adresse à tous les sorts qu'on lui envoyait.

Puis avant que je ne me décide enfin à sortir ma propre baguette, une autre main m'avait agrippé par le bras en m'intimant à courir.

C'était Potter. Je l'avais reconnu à sa tignasse qu'il n'avait même pas tenté de coiffer pour l'occasion. Il criait des sors à tout vas visant chaque Mangemorts à sa porté. Puis, il avait interpellé Granger et Weasley non loin, qui avaient accouru vers nous avant de les attraper eux aussi et de transplaner sans attendre.

Flash Back

Nous atterrîmes au beau milieu d'une rue bondée en plein centre de Londres essoufflés et encore étourdis par notre voyage. Les piétons se bousculaient autour de nous en nous fixant d'un drôle d'air et inconsciemment nous nous mîmes à avancer nos baguettes toujours en mains à l'affut du moindre danger.

Granger marchait en tête et semblait fouiller dans son petit sac à la recherche de quelque chose d'important.

\- Il faut que nous nous changions, dit-elle en pointant du menton une petite impasse sombre à quelques mètres de nous, vous attirez trop l'attention avec vos costumes sorciers.

De fait, nous avions l'air de sortir d'un bal costumé et ne nous fondions pas vraiment dans la masse. Potter et Weasley acquiescèrent et nous nous engouffrâmes dans la ruelle sur notre droite.

De son petit sac, Granger se mit alors à sortir toute sorte de vêtements qu'elle tendit tantôt au rouquin tantôt au survivant qui avaient commencés à se déshabiller avec empressement. Lorsqu'elle me lança une chemise que je reconnu comme étant l'une des miennes, je réalisais que notre départ précipité du mariage n'avait rien de surprenant pour elle et qu'elle avait préparé cette fuite depuis longtemps.

Silencieusement je me changeais à mon tour, enfilant tout ce que me Granger me présentait sous le nez sans rechigner abandonnant ma somptueuse tenue dans un coin.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous quittâmes notre cachette et avançâmes en scrutant chaque passant comme si l'un d'eux s'apprêtait à nous sauter à la gorge.

Potter qui avait à son tour pris la tête du groupe se tourna vers nous :

\- Nous devons trouver un endroit calme pour réfléchir et ….

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? interrompit sèchement le rouquin en pointant sur moi un regard hargneux que je lui rendis avec plaisir.

Le brun s'arrêta et fit demi-tour vers son ami l'air surpris mais aussi énervé.

\- Ron nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, ils vont sans doute s'apercevoir que nous avons quitté le Terrier et vont se lancer à notre poursuite, murmura-t-il d'un ton ferme, il faut nous cacher.

\- Je suis d'accord. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu as emmené Malfoy avec nous.

J'avais très envie de répliquer à la belette d'aller se faire voir mais j'étais néanmoins curieux de savoir ce que Potter allait lui répondre. J'étais tout aussi intrigué qu'il m'ait attrapé moi parmi la foule et non pas la rouquine pot de colle qui lui servait apparemment de petite amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Le laisser là bas alors que ton jardin grouillait de Mangemorts ? répliqua Potter. Il a refusé d'être l'un d'entre eux, tu sais très bien quel sort ils lui auraient réservé s'ils l'avaient attrapé.

Les yeux du roux s'écarquillèrent et je vis du coin de l'œil l'air affolé de Granger qui ouvrit la bouche mais fut devancée par Weasley qui serrait rageusement sa baguette dans sa main.

\- Et mes parents ? Mes frères et ma sœur ? Tous nos amis ? Ca t'est égal le sort qu'ils leur réservent à eux ?

\- Bien sûr que non, se défendit son ami, je n'arrête pas de penser à ceux qui sont toujours là bas mais nous ne pouvions pas rester, je te rappelle que nous avons une mission à accomplir.

\- Je le sais mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu l'as embarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Ne me dis pas qu'il va venir avec nous ? s'inquiétât-il.

\- Ron s'il-te-plait, soupira Granger en posant une main sur son bras pour l'apaiser.

Mais ce geste ne fit qu'amplifier la colère du Gryffondor qui se dégagea brusquement.

\- Et toi tu étais au courant ? Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

La brune soupira.

\- La question n'est pas là Ron, Harry a raison nous ne pouvons pas rester ici nous ne sommes pas en sécurité.

Mais il resta immobile, fixant ses deux amis comme s'ils venaient de le trahir.

Autour de nous les gens continuaient d'avancer et j'observais chaque visage en cherchant à reconnaitre celui de mon père ou de l'un de ses acolytes. Mon cœur n'avait cessé de battre à tout rompre depuis que nous avions quitté la réception.

\- Oui j'étais au courant, affirma soudain Granger ramenant mon attention sur le trio à côté de moi. Et je n'ai pas tenté de dissuader Harry lorsqu'il m'a proposé que Malfoy nous accompagne parce que je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Il a rejoint l'Ordre de son plein gré je te rappelle.

\- Uniquement parce que c'est un trouillard, s'emporta Weasley.

Ni une ni deux, je m'avançais vers lui prêt à en découdre. Jusqu'à présent j'étais resté plus que poli alors qu'il était question de savoir si oui ou non on se débarrasserait de moi comme d'une vieille chaussette mais me laisser traiter de trouillard sans rien dire fallait pas exagérer.

\- Si tu as un problème avec ma présence Weasley dis le moi directement au lieu de chercher des poux à tout le monde, explosais-je sentant la retenue dont j'avais fait preuve ces dernières semaines voler en éclat, quant au courage dont je suis apparemment totalement dépourvu à tes yeux, j'aurais aimé savoir ce que tu aurais fait à ma place.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de répliquer.

\- Je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu aurais adoré hériter d'un joli tatouage sur ton avant bras, que tu aurais aimé embrasser la main de Tu-sais-qui pour lui prêter serment, que les séances de torture auraient été ton passe temps préféré, énumérais-je avec une froide ironie alors qu'il refermait la bouche en me regardant d'un air ahuri. Alors tu vois, je n'ai sans doute pas beaucoup de courage et je suis peut être venu vous rejoindre la queue entre les jambes mais au final je préfère ce choix là à celui de devoir servir cet affreux serpent.

Sur ce, je leur tournais le dos et m'éloignais prestement ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus autant à découvert avec des Mangemorts qui nous cherchaient activement.

Et puis ça m'était égal d'être séparé d'eux, je pouvais très bien me gérer tout seul !

Alors que je tournais au coin de la rue en réfléchissant à un endroit sûr où je pourrais éventuellement passer la nuit, Potter me rattrapa en courant et s'arrêta face à moi pour me freiner. Je tentais de le contourner mais il fut plus rapide que moi et m'agrippa pas l'épaule.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour l'attitude de Ron, il est tracassé pour sa famille et il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit, soupira-t-il d'un air embarrassé.

\- Bien sûr que si il le pensait, répliquais-je, depuis quand Weasley se sentirait-il coupable de quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis de moi ?

Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel bien que j'avais sans aucun doute raison. Ce sale rouquin était même sûrement bien content de me voir déguerpir.

\- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Là où ma présence ne sera pas à ce point insupportable.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Qu'il pouvait être chiant aussi celui-là !

\- Ca ne te regarde pas Potter, maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser passer, dis-je en jetant un bref regard à sa main qui me tenait toujours fermement.

Mais il ne me lâcha pas et son attitude déterminée me laissait penser qu'il ne me laisserait pas m'éloigner si facilement.

\- Si tu venais avec nous plutôt ?

\- Pour me sentir de trop dans votre parfait petit trio ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité merci, je sais me débrouiller.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde cela n'empêche que j'aimerai que tu nous accompagne.

\- Pour quoi au juste ? Si j'ai bien compris dans une autre de tes missions suicides ? Non merci je tiens encore à la vie, répliquais-je sèchement.

Je le vis se raidir et une lueur de surprise mêlée à de la déception traversa ses prunelles vertes.

Immédiatement, je regrettais mes paroles et me mordis la langue en voulant me punir de m'être montré aussi insensible et con.

Toutes les personnes de son entourage risquaient continuellement leur peau parce qu'ils le soutenaient, le protégeaient, l'aimaient et alors qu'il me demandait à moi avec sincérité de le suivre je ne sais où pour je ne sais quelle raison, je lui renvoyais en pleine poire à quel point le côtoyer me mettait invariablement en danger.

Sa main quitta mon épaule et il s'éloigna de moi les bras le long du corps en m'observant d'un air peiné.

\- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer, c'était odieux même venant de moi.

\- Non tu as raison, je n'aurais pas dû te demander cela. Tu t'en sortiras certainement mieux tout seul, me répondit-il d'une vois éteinte.

Il serra les poings et détourna le regard et je me sentis affreusement mal d'avoir été blessant. Il avait été le seul à me témoigner un réel intérêt depuis que j'avais rejoins l'Ordre, il avait accepté de me laisser une chance et venait de me sauver d'une mort certaine en m'aidant à m'enfuir et j'étais incapable de lui rendre ne serait-ce qu'un semblant de gratitude. A la place, je me comportais encore comme l'éternel idiot qu'il avait toujours connu à Poudlard.

\- Mes paroles ont dépassés ma pensée et,… tu sais, je…enfin je suis peut être aussi perdu et nerveux que Weasley, Granger et toi réuni, murmurais-je en me rapprochant de lui. Pendant des jours on a vécu à l'écart des conflits et j'espérais que rien ne pouvait m'atteindre mais ce soir notre bulle sécurisante vient d'éclater.

Il acquiesça me faisant comprendre qu'il partageait mon sentiment.

\- En vérité, je ne sais pas quoi faire ni où aller mais je ne veux pas non plus être un poids pour qui que ce soit.

\- Tu n'es pas un poids Malfoy, affirma-t-il, et j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes avec nous.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite. Plein de bisous en chocolat !**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour mes petits sorciers. J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes et que cette année vous réserve jusqu'à présent d'agréables surprises.**

 **Me voici avec le chapitre 3.**

 **Un peu plus long que le précédent qui contient légèrement plus d'action également.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

J'avais fini par accepter et après avoir retrouvé la belette et sa copine nous avions décidé de retourner quelque temps au square Grimmaurd où nous étions certains d'être à l'abri.

Le trajet s'était déroulé sans encombre et - merci Merlin - Weasley avait même réussi à garder sa grande bouche fermé. Une fois sur place, lui et Granger s'étaient retirés dans une chambre pour tenter de trouver le sommeil tandis que Potter et moi avions silencieusement rejoins notre coin de mur sous les regards immobiles de la famille Black.

Là, j'avais passé les heures suivantes à l'écouter me raconter en quoi consistait la mission que lui avait confiée Dumbledore avant de mourir. Il m'avait parlé des Horcruxes, ces objets dans lesquels Voldemort avait enfermé des morceaux de son âme afin de devenir immortel, de ceux qui avaient déjà été détruis et de l'ignorance totale dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent que son mentor n'était plus là pour le guider et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Flash Back

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu as déjà détruit le journal de Jedusor, Dumbledore la bague et vous avez découvert que le médaillon de Serpentard était aussi un Horcruxe mais celui que vous avez est une copie, répétais-je alors que le brun acquiesçait silencieusement. Peut être que celui qui a trouvé l'original l'a déjà détruit, on peut sans doute le décompter de la liste non ?

\- Je ne pense pas, déclara Potter. Le message était signé par un certain R.A.B qui disait avoir découvert et volé le médaillon et qu'il avait l'intention de le détruire. Seulement, je doute qu'il soit encore en vie et qu'il ait eu le temps de se débarrasser du véritable Horcruxe.

R.A.B, ces initiales me disaient vaguement quelque chose, j'étais certain de les avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler où.

A côté de moi Potter poussa un long soupir.

\- Quand je pense que Dumbledore est mort pour rien, que je n'ai même pas le bon pendentif, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

Je posais un regard désolé sur lui alors que j'imaginais la scène qui avait du se jouer sous ses yeux ce soir là dans la tour d'astronomie. Bellatrix, ma chère tante aussi folle que démoniaque, pointant fièrement sa baguette vers un vieil homme affaibli qu'elle venait de désarmer. Riant comme une démente avant de lui assener le coup de grâce.

Je n'étais pas présent mais j'avais cependant une nette idée de comment s'était déroulé cette confrontation.

Cette nuit là, Severus qui savait ce qui se préparait m'avait trouvé et informé que je devais quitter immédiatement le château avant que les Mangemorts ne me trouvent et ne me ramène de force dans mon ancienne demeure qui leur servait à présent de quartier général.

Nous avions transplané jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd où l'on m'avait confié à l'attention de l'étouffante Molly Weasley qui m'avait trouvé une chambre totalement déserte et poussiéreuse qui avait appartenu à…

Oh, mais oui, bien sûr !

\- Bon sang, m'écriais-je faisant sursauter Potter à un mètre de moi, Regulus !

\- Quoi ? demanda le survivant en me regardant d'un air surpris.

\- Regulus Black, répétais-je en pointant du doigt l'arbre généalogique des Black, le frère de Sirius.

Le brun m'observa bêtement ignorant apparemment de quoi je parlais.

\- Dis moi Potter, tu es quand même au courant que ton parrain avait un frère n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh…oui il m'en a parlé une fois mais ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment. Si je me souviens bien il était à Serpentard.

\- Oui, encore aujourd'hui il est connu comme étant l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs que notre équipe de Quidditch n'ait jamais eu. C'était aussi un excellent élève et l'un des chouchous de Slughorn, expliquais-je alors que je réalisais à quel point c'était parfaitement logique.

Mais pas pour Potter me semblait-il…

\- Très jeune il est devenu l'un des partisans de Tu-sais-qui mais pour je ne sais quelle raison il s'est rebellé et a décidé de quitter les rangs des Mangemorts.

\- D'accord mais pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? questionna le survivant. Il semblait de plus en plus perdu.

\- Le deuxième nom de Regulus était Arcturus, c'est marqué sur la porte de sa chambre dans laquelle j'ai passé chaque nuit ici.

\- Autrement dit, Regulus Arcturus Black, répéta-t-il stupidement avant qu'il ne se relève soudain en m'observant avec stupeur.

Je soupirais comprenant qu'il venait enfin de saisir. Pendant un instant j'avais cru qu'il me faudrait lui faire un dessin.

\- Mais oui, R.A.B ! s'écria-t-il avec ravissement. C'est lui Malfoy, c'est Regulus. Et dire que c'était sous notre nez pendant tout ce temps. Oh quand les autres vont apprendre ça.

Un sourire enjoué trônait sur ses lèvres et je me sentais bizarrement heureux d'être à l'origine de cela.

\- C'est parfaitement cohérent. Il était proche de Voldemort et c'est sans doute ainsi qu'il a découvert l'existence des Horcruxes, je me rappelle maintenant.

Il parlait à voix haute en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. Je l'observais passer devant moi et l'écoutait tout en réfléchissant également.

\- Sirius m'a dit qu'il avait eu peur et regretté de les avoir rejoins. Il a voulu les quitter alors il a été tué…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers moi.

\- Et si le médaillon était ici ?

Ni une ni deux, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. Je me dépêchais de le suivre alors qu'il escaladait déjà les marches de l'escalier deux par deux jusqu'au dernier étage où se trouvait à la fois la chambre de Sirius et celle de Regulus.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte lisant l'écriteau dont je lui avais parlé juste avant.

 _ **DEFENSE D'ENTRER**_

 _ **SANS L'AUTORISATION EXPRESSE DE**_

 _ **REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK**_

Il m'observa du coin de l'œil et je hochais la tête pour l'intimer à continuer. Alors il se saisit de la poignée et poussa la porte.

Nous franchîmes le seuil ensemble et je laissais Potter faire le tour de la chambre principalement décorée dans les tons de la maison Serpentard. Les draps, les murs, les rideaux, tout était vert et argent. Au dessus du lit les armoiries des Black avaient été peinte avec leur devise « Toujours pur » et au dessous des coupures de journaux jaunies fixées au mur.

Je savais qu'elles parlaient toutes de Voldemort. J'avais compris en mettant les pieds ici que Regulus avait été l'un des fervents admirateurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres bien avant de se décider à rentrer dans ses rangs.

J'avais eu du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse vouloir servir un tel fou mais je m'étais souvenu à quel point à l'époque il avait été vu par beaucoup comme celui qui rétablirait l'ordre dans le monde des sorciers tandis qu'il promettait aux sang pur qu'avec lui faire de la magie serait un droit leur étant exclusivement réservé.

Mon père n'avait eu de cesse de me le répéter et pourtant j'étais là…

Potter s'était arrêté devant la photo de l'équipe de Quidditch où le frère cadet de Sirius était parfaitement reconnaissable au milieu du premier rang à la place de l'attrapeur.

\- Tu avais raison, murmura-t-il.

J'acquiesçais alors qu'au même moment Granger et Weasley déboulaient dans la chambre essoufflés et encore à moitié endormi. Ils nous regardaient tous les deux d'un air inquiet leur baguette en main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le roux à son ami. On vous a entendu monter en courant, on a cru que vous étiez poursuivis.

\- Ron, Hermione, s'exclama le survivant, je sais qui est R.A.B.

Je toussotais et Potter me jeta un bref regard avant de se reprendre.

\- Malfoy s'en ai souvenu parce qu'il a dormi ici pendant des jours et, bref c'est Regulus, le frère de Sirius. Regardez c'est marqué sur la porte, fit-il en montrant la plaque sur l'entrée de la chambre.

Les deux autres se retournèrent et lurent les lettres soigneusement tracées sur le panneau vernis.

\- Mais comment ? murmura Granger en se tournant à nouveau vers nous.

\- C'était un Mangemort, fit Potter, il a essayé de les quitter. Il est mort à présent.

Elle hocha la tête pensive.

\- Ca concorde, dit-elle, il aurait pu être déçu de son ancien maitre et vouloir l'abattre. Ca expliquerait qu'il ait recherché les Horcruxes.

\- Oui et peut être que l'un d'eux est ici.

\- Quoi ? Ici ? s'exclama Ron.

Potter hocha la tête et écarta les bras pour montrer la chambre autour de nous.

J'observais la pièce à la recherche d'une éventuelle cachette, posais les yeux sur la bibliothèque où s'étendait une fine pellicule de poussière, sur le bureau où les tiroirs avaient été forcés et dans l'un desquels de l'encre s'était répandue d'une bouteille cassée. Ca allait nous prendre une éternité pour retourner cet endroit.

Mais Granger, plus brillante et rapide que nous avait déjà levé sa baguette.

\- _Accio médaillon_ , prononça-t-elle en faisant un léger mouvement du poignet.

Rien ne se produisit cependant.

\- Alors quoi c'est tout ? Tout ça pour rien ? râla Weasley.

\- Non, peut être qu'il est bien ici mais protégé par un contre-sort, répondit la brune, comme ceux jetés sur le bassin dans la caverne qui ont empêché Harry et Dumbledore de se saisir du médaillon autrement qu'en buvant son contenu. Nous n'avons qu'à le chercher à la main.

Nous nous dispersâmes donc dans la chambre, chacun fouillant dans un coin en silence sauf Weasley qui ronchonnait à l'idée de tomber sur une araignée. J'avais bien une ou deux répliques à lui balancer sur le soi-disant courage des Gryffondors mais n'avait pas envie de me recevoir en pleine tête l'un des volumineux bouquins qu'il manipulait alors qu'il retournait à présent la bibliothèque.

Une heure s'écoula durant laquelle nous avions passé en revue chaque recoin de la pièce. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes, le soleil s'était levé et illuminait le pallier.

\- Ca ne sert à rien, soupira Potter, il n'est pas ici.

\- Mais il pourrait tout de même se trouver dans la maison, répondit Granger avec optimisme alors que nous redescendions jusqu'à la cuisine pour y dénicher de quoi manger.

\- Ca va nous prendre des jours si nous devons fouiller toute la demeure, fit-je remarquer.

\- Des semaines, enchaina Weasley qui ne s'était pas rendu compte d'avoir répliqué à l'une de mes réparties sans se montrer insultant. Il y a tellement de bric-à-brac et de vieilleries inutiles ici.

Soudain Granger se stoppa devant nous. Son pied était suspendu entre deux marches et son regard vitreux semblait fixer le vide devant elle.

\- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le rouquin en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Il y avait un médaillon, murmura-t-elle, celui dans la vitrine du salon. Oh bon sang je suis sûre que c'était ça !

Weasley et Potter avaient sans doute compris de quoi elle parlait vu l'air consterné qu'ils affichèrent en se regardant.

\- Où est-il à présent ? demandais-je en espérant que l'un d'eux m'explique.

\- Aucune idée, me répondit Potter, nous l'avons jeté.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il y avait tout un tas de cochonneries et de vieux bibelots ici, nous n'étions pas parvenu à ouvrir le médaillon alors nous l'avons jeté avec tout le reste, dit-il.

J'écarquillais les yeux en réalisant l'absurdité de ce moment. Était-ce possible d'être à ce point malchanceux ?

\- Oh merde c'est pas possible, m'écriais-je, tu l'as tenu dans tes mains et tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien ?

Le visage de Potter s'empourpra à la fois de colère et de gêne. Ah il devait être fier le survivant grâce à lui on reculait à pas de géant !

\- Bien sûr que non. A l'époque je n'étais pas au courant de l'existence des Horcruxes, se justia-t-il, comment aurais-je pu savoir que cet objet totalement inutile à mes yeux renfermait une partie de l'âme de Voldemort ?

Il n'avait pas tort je devais l'admettre mais ça me mettait néanmoins hors de moi. C'était tellement stupide.

\- Attends une minute Harry, reprit Granger dont le regard venait de s'illuminer, si je me souviens bien Kreattur à récupéré plein de choses derrière notre dos et a tout entreposé dans son placard. Peut-être que…

Mais il ne l'a laissa pas achever et la dépassa dans l'escalier alors que nous nous précipitions derrière lui en dévalant le restant des marches jusqu'à la cuisine où Potter s'arrêta en glissant devant la porte d'un placard qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Un vieux tas de couverture se trouvait à l'intérieur mais pas l'ombre d'une vieillerie qu'aurait gardé amoureusement l'elfe en souvenir de ses défunts maitres pour lesquels il vouait toujours un respect et une soumission sans borne.

Le peu d'espoir qui s'était éveillé venait de s'éteindre et Granger et Weasley poussèrent en chœur un soupir désespéré.

Mais Potter n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Il se retourna éleva la voix et appela :

\- Kreattur !

Flash Back

L'elfe était apparu dans la seconde dans un crac sonore affichant une mine dégoutée lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur nous.

Si Potter était bien embêté d'avoir hérité de cette vieille créature aigrie l'inverse était vrai aussi. J'avais douté qu'elle veuille nous aider d'une quelconque façon mais par la force des choses – après tout Potter était son nouveau maitre – et avec un peu de patience, Kreattur nous avait expliqué toute l'histoire.

Comment Regulus avait fièrement proposé à l'elfe de servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comment celui-ci l'avait emmené dans la caverne l'obligeant à boire le contenu du bassin avant d'y déposer le médaillon, comment il l'avait ensuite abandonné à une mort certaine avant que Regulus ne le rappelle à lui.

Suite à cela, son jeune maitre déçu de Voldemort avait entrepris de retourner à la caverne où il avait lui-même ingurgité le poison. Après quoi, Kreattur avait placé le faux collier, gardant l'original avec lui. Regulus avait ensuite été emporté par les Inferi qui vivaient dans les eaux profondes du lac et était mort noyé.

Pleurant à chaudes larmes, l'elfe avait poursuivi en baragouinant entre chaque sanglot et hoquet qu'il n'avait plus le médaillon parce que Mondingus Fletcher était venu un jour pour dérober tout ce qui semblait avoir un minimum de valeur dans la maison.

Mondingus Fletcher était un sorcier à l'allure déplorable qui empestait continuellement l'alcool. Et bien qu'il était aussi l'un des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, il n'en restait pas moins un escroc égoïste qui faisait passer ses intérêts avant toutes choses.

Potter n'avait donc été nullement surpris d'apprendre cela et avait aussitôt envoyé Kreattur à la recherche du dit voleur en lui ordonnant de nous le ramener.

Trois jours après, c'était au tour de Mondingus de nous apprendre qu'il n'avait plus le médaillon depuis que – selon ses termes – une vieille harpie du Ministère se l'était approprié sur le chemin de Traverse alors qu'il vendait sans autorisation.

Et de malchance en malchance, il fallait que cette petite dame vêtue entièrement de rose des pieds à la tête avec un nœud dans les cheveux et un visage de crapaud soit Dolores Ombrage notre ancienne inquisitrice qui avait aujourd'hui l'insigne honneur d'enquêter sur les né-Moldus qui depuis peu étaient accusés d'avoir acquis leur pouvoir par le vol ou la force.

Hasard ou pas, nous avions donc été obligé d'admettre que récupérer l'Horcruxes allait être plus compliqué que prévu.

Pendant un mois – qu'il nous avait fallu à Granger et moi pour préparer du polynectar – nous avions monté un plan assez simple qui consistait à prendre l'apparence d'employés du Ministère afin de nous rendre dans celui-ci et plus précisément dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour y subtiliser le médaillon.

Ca nous avait semblé facile mais une fois sur place nous nous étions vite rendu compte que notre stratégie ne fonctionnerait pas. Séparés les uns des autres, nous avions chacun fait ce qu'il fallait pour donner le change mais lorsque Potter m'avait rejoins pour m'annoncer la mine déconfite qu'il n'avait rien trouvé dans le bureau d'Ombrage j'avais compris que tout allait très vite déraper.

J'étais anxieux et avait dans l'idée qu'il valait mieux tout annuler avant que nous ne nous fassions tous coincer mais Potter plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules n'avait pas eu l'intention d'abandonner si près du but.

Nous avions décidé de retrouver Granger qui avait été embarquée à l'étage inférieur et étions heureusement tombé en chemin sur Weasley trempé jusqu'aux os.

Le reste cependant s'était nettement moins bien déroulé. Une fois passé les marches qui menaient à la salle d'audience, l'air s'était nettement rafraichi et une sensation de désespoir s'était insinuée lentement en nous. Quelques mètres plus loin, des Détraqueurs volaient aux dessus de nos têtes ou glissaient devant le banc des accusés.

Traverser cet amas de silhouettes noires encapuchonnées s'était avéré douloureusement difficile tant le sentiment de solitude et d'accablement nous poussait à faire marche arrière. Mais Granger se tenait de l'autre côté avec nul autre qu'Ombrage qui menait avec délice le procès d'une petite femme tremblante au visage livide.

Potter, avait alors décidé de se cacher sous la cape d'invisibilité pour rejoindre son amie tandis que Weasley et moi montions la garde si quelque chose d'anormal survenait.

Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise de les voir débouler tous les deux dix minutes plus tard en franchissant la porte comme s'ils étaient poursuivis par un épouvantard. Leurs patronus avaient bondis dans la pièce éloignant ainsi les Détraqueurs pour nous laisser le champ libre afin de prendre la fuite sans que ni Weasley ni moi ne comprenions ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'audience.

Notre retour jusqu'à l'atrium s'était déroulé dans un empressement désordonné bien loin de ce que nous avions préparé avec tant d'ardeur et notre plan avait totalement volé en éclat lorsque Yaxley nous avait rattrapé alors que nous disparaissions dans l'une des immenses cheminées du Ministère. Une fois en dehors, nous avions tenté de transplaner mais il avait agrippé le bras de Granger. Nous étions parvenu à atterrir jusqu'au square Grimmaurd mais il avait réussi à voyager avec nous ce qui impliquait que nous n'étions plus en sécurité dans la maison. Aussitôt, après s'être débarrassé de lui, Granger nous avait alors à nouveau saisis pour nous faire disparaitre.


End file.
